A Year After Death
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been killed while their daughter Madeline is at Hogwarts.A year later, Madeline discovers her parents journals and reads them to learn some shocking news that changes her life as she knows it.
1. Chapter 1

The darkened sky glistened wit hints of mysterious warning, telling Madeline that this place was no where for her, but she yearned to remember her parents. Madeline was a young witch from Hogwarts, whose parents were Harry and Ginny Potter. She may have been young but, her parents were killed while she was in school and, it was rumored to be a accident while they were on the bus. It was last year.

The only reason that Madeline returned to her old home was to try and remember them as they were. To see if there was anything that meant to her so much that she would take it with her. She crept up the porch of the house, remembering how many times she had ran up these steps. The door squeaked as Madeline opened it, slowly drawing her wand preparing incase something was to happen. As she walked down the hall, the floor thudded hollowly as they had before. It was all coming back to Madeline. Everything but her parents. She stared in remembrance at the dark purple walls filled with were there were pictures, like her dad at Hogwarts and their wedding picture. The trip to the zoo, and when she first was born, even though there were two babies in that picture. She faintly remember her mom telling her that the other baby was someone else's because the nurses got confused with all the little children. She stopped in front of her parents bedroom. She opened the door, almost expecting her parent to scold her but there was silence. The room had remained the same, with the scarlet walls and the Gryffindor symbol emblazoned above the bed. The wall had numerous pictures of professor Dumbledore and when her dad, Ron , and hermonie were kids, causing problems and solving crimes. She gently set her backpack on the bed and walked over to the desk, and slowly opened the top drawer. There were three books inside. Two small ones, one black with Harry written on it, and the other one a light pink with Ginny written on the cover. The other book was leather bound and was mysterious, but if it was kept in the house after the ministry searched it for dark magic, they had left it. Madeline gathered the books and put them in her backpack. Then she left the house, because she knew that she couldn't bring back her parents.

When Madeline got back to aunt Hermonie's she was braced for a wrath that would shame death eaters. Of course, Hermonie was upset but she was upset about everything it seemed so Madeline continued to her room. When Uncle Ron got involved she was off the hook, because he believed to know what happened when there was lord Voldemort. It interested her, but at the same time bored her. Why would she care if the death eaters were all insane, she all ready knew that. She had learned about Cedric Diggory and the Tri-wizard tournament.

As Madeline reached the top of the stairs, she heard the faint thump of pebbles being thrown at her window. Madeline knew who it might be, so as she opened the window she shouted

"GO AWAY JAMES!" in hopes that it might scare him away. It didn't work.

"no, I have really important news….you'll love it!" he yelled back. Madeline knew that if he kept it up, Sammy would come and she would get in trouble, so Madeline ended it.

"if its so important, James, then it can wait until the train." as she swung the window closed, careful not to get her long, dark, hair stuck in it again.

Madeline had better things to think about than James and his crazy antics, she had her parents journals to hide and keep a secret from the rest of her family. She had to go to Hogwarts tomorrow as a fourth year and not blow it there either. She pulled on her night shirt, turned on her lamp and cuddled into her bed with her mothers diary clutched tightly in her hands. Then she carefully opened it to the first page and read:

_dear diary,_

_I don't know how to tell Harry. The other day we just slipped and know I have his child inside of me. The baby is barely noticeable but if it continues, the bump will become more defined and I might loose him. I think that I will just straight out tell him tonight so that we don't have issues. I think that tonight we are going out so I guess its more ideal in public, not that he would get mad. Would he?_

_Ginny_

Madeline's head was buzzing. Was that child herself? Did she have an older sibling? She surely couldn't have though or she would have been taken care of by the older brother or sister. She turned the frail page to see the next one was wrinkled and some of the neat lettering was smudged. She read it, hoping for the best.

_dear diary,_

_Today was the worst day in my life, but I should have know that if something was too good to be true that it most likely isn't. Harry and I went for a appointment to make sure that the baby was okay. Then, at the end, the technician asked to see us in his office. that's when I knew that something was wrong. Then he told us that the child was stale and that he was going to get me in to get the stale child out of me. I haven't stopped crying. Harry made me write in the journal, he said when I write I can relieve stress more effectively. I guess it works, I'm not crying so hard. Time for supper._

_Ginny_

Madeline rubbed her fingers against the page again, feeling all the wrinkles left in the page. How sad, but yet again, Madeline knew she had an older sibling. The only difference was it was in heaven and watching out for others that meet its same fate. A small tear formed on Madeline's cheek. Then she sucked it up and put away the book. As she put it away, she noticed that a grey silken cloth had appeared in the bag. She picked it up carefully and wrapped it around her. A few seconds later she looked down at her arms. They were gone. This must have been the invisibility cloak that was in that wizard fairy tale. Madeline put the pieces together. Her dads journal felt bulkier than her moms. Her dad was the owner of the invisibility cloak. She tucked it underneath her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, you immensely lazy person. You've got school today." Uncle Ron yelled through Madeline's door. Madeline woke with a start, and noticed that half her body was missing. She had tossed and turned all night so she had disrupted the invisibility cloak. If Ron had opened the door then she would have been in trouble. The grey sunshine bled through her curtains as she threw a collection of books into her trunk. Then she stumbled down the stairs to see that Sammy's trunk had already been carried down, probably when she had woken up. Madeline let out a string of profanities. Sammy had short red hair like her dad, but was so stuck up and stubborn. She wanted the best and she didn't like Madeline. It wasn't something that bothered Madeline, just a part of life. When she had first been deported to her aunt and uncles, Sammy threw an absolute tantrum. She was all up in arms about having to support another person. Madeline knew that if she wasn't careful then she would be in constant trouble. So Madeline was nervous about breakfast. Sammy was sitting at the table reading the muggle news paper. Madeline sat down and hoped she was invisible. Then Sammy opened her mouth and spoke in a quiet voice; "Madeline, I have something I have to say but you have to promise that you wont tell anyone. I have been feeling a little sick lately, and went to the doctors a few days ago. I have cancer. You cant tell anyone or they will put me in the hospital and I wont graduate with the rest of my class. I want to get out of school. Can you promise me that you wont tell anyone?" Madeline nodded sharply and went back to her cereal. Why did her cousin that hated her so insanely much trust her with this secret. Her feelings were understandable but why did Madeline have to hold down such promise. L

Ron took them to platform 9 ¾ at ten, long enough for Madeline to get her own little conference room. She knew that no one would take on with her because they were afraid that she would snap on them if they said something. As she settled into her area, she took out her cloak of invisibility and her moms diary. She had only one entry left before she started on the other book. The train moaned to a start and she started reading the last entry of her moms diary.

_dear diary,_

_I know I haven't written in a while but today I gave birth and had Harry bring my diary. I had twins and we aren't prepared to take on two of them. We weren't very far into our lives and we don't want to end up like my mom. I have to choose between a girl and a boy and I don't know who to choose. The girls name is Madeline and the boys is James. We know that Ron and Hermonie wont be able to take the child because their kid is a toddler know and from what I've heard is a real pain. I guess I might choose the girl. That way if she finds out she might be glad. Besides, girls are more emotionally unstable than boys._

_Ginny_

_Madeline stared at the page as if it had sprouted a third eye or a tail. The girl must have been her, because Sammy was a toddler when Madeline was born. The boy, James, could be anyone. Why couldn't her parents have told her when she first got into Hogwarts. She was emotionally stable to take on the news. Could the twin though? Hopefully he could. The twin would have been James potter. She was having an epiphany when James had burst into the room and asked her; " are you going to put your name in the goblet of fire too?" Madeline was about to slap him, but thought twice about that action. She then held out the book and ordered him to read the passage. He stared at her for a second or two and began to read it. He read it a few times before talking. " do you think that this is why we have the same birthday, why my parents told me that I was an orphan? Do you think that we are twins?" James asked, puzzled and frightened. Then he ran off and Madeline began to cry a little, but reminded herself that she was a confident person and she shouldn't bow to anyone, especially someone so self centered and careless. Madeline stiffened herself up and read her other book. _

_When the train squeaked to a halt, Madeline was pelted with many questions, but ignoring them she paraded onto the platform, to be greeted by hagrid, leaving what had happened back on the train. _


	2. Chapter 2

thank you everyone for reading the first chapter. this one is a bit shorter, but i know people might like it. Please review, and see my other stories. -twilightslittleangel

* * *

"you know Madeline, you look so much like your dad, but so much like your mom." Hagrid told Madeline hundredth time. On Madeline's first year, Hagrid kept telling her that he was thrilled that she was coming to Hogwarts, not that she had much of a choice. Second year was how glad that she had returned and the third year was all about her parents being killed. School was in session when they were killed, and Madeline felt guilty about living, but she wasn't there and couldn't change the past. Hagrid was more pleasurable to be around than most teachers, so she was glad to have him as a friend. And to make things better, Hagrid became easily swayed in his old age, so if she wanted an answer he would give it to her. Headmaster Longbottom greeted her as she paraded her dignity into the hall. He was one of her dad's friends and once took her mom to the Yule ball when her dad was in the tri-wizard tournament. When she seated herself on the bench, people swarmed around her to ask her questions. She overlooked these people as though they were flies trying to make her upset. She ignored them until they all left, knowing that they wouldn't get any answers. Then, as the first years were being sorted and Longbottom making his final words, Madeline thought that surely this was all her fault. She had told James, and James had put it on his blog carelessly. Then everyone saw it and now she was the joking clown. When Madeline was rushing to her dorm in the Gryffindor tower, everyone yelled at her or tempted her to snap. Most of them, though had never seen Madeline snap. She would become vicious, with long lines of profanities pouring out of her mouth. She would cast a reckless spell or two to endanger the room or people watching. They should have been scared but they weren't. eventually, it seemed like forever, Madeline made it to her dorm. Everyone was so immensely slow and it was driving her insane. She skipped the meeting in the common room and knew that if James was in any of her classes, that he would come and talk to her, if the latest piece of truth hadn't given him a big head. She knew not to get her hopes up because he milked everything to what it was worth, being a bad piece of news or a piece of truth. What would become of him? To settle her mind, Madeline scrunched up in her bed, swaddled in her blankets with her fathers journal laid by her head. Hearing foot steps getting louder, Madeline straightened up, hid her dads journal and took out her book and began to read it. She had just finished it when Sammy walked in. she looked normal, not ghastly or sick. This time when Sammy spoke, you knew she was feeling better.

"don't hate me for asking this. Is James your twin?" Sammy asked, hoping that she didn't hurt Madeline.

The tears gently slid down Madeline's cheek as she nodded.

"wow. I feel sorry for you," Sammy replied. "what are you reading?"

"Just Listen by Sarah Dessen. Its really good, in fact I finished it. Would you like to borrow it?"

"yeah, I would. You see, I need some thing to do in my free periods. Have a nice night." and with that Sammy left Madeline.

Later that night, Madeline awoke startled. She fumbled for her fathers journal which had fallen on the floor. After retrieving it, she muttered _lumos_ under her breath and the tip of her wand lit up. She opened the cover to reveal the first page.

_I honestly don't recall getting this journal, but that doesn't matter. Today, Ginny told me that she was pregnant with my child. I was happy, until it hit me. Maybe I don't want a child. Such foolishness of me. Eventually we ended up with the music on and dancing throughout the house. What bliss. _

_Harry_

The entry surprised Madeline, because her dad thought that he didn't want the child that was going to die. At least it ended well. It might have, Madeline could never know. She wasn't there to experience it. This didn't make any sense to Madeline. Soon, she hid under her pillows again, fast asleep with no worries to bother her.

The golden rays of sunshine shone down on Madeline's face as Sammy yelled in her ear. "wake up! I don't care if you miss breakfast but you need your schedule. Come on!" Madeline stuttered as she trudged down the staircase, not properly dressed with her dark hair in a sloppy ponytail next to the prissy little girls who got up extra early, got dressed in their finest clothes and did their hair and makeup. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the noise level was too loud. When Madeline scanned the crowd for the soul that she would teach a lesson, she found professor tella, the headmistress of the Gryffindor tower. She was in charge of it so if someone set off a stink bomb in the common room, she would be all over it until they found a culprit. Sadly thought, no one listened to Tella and it was chaos as she tried to hand out schedules. Soon Tella gave up, and meandered to the armchair that no one sat on. Madeline then shouted at the top of her lungs, as loud as she could; "I want everyone in this room to zip it now!'' and as she glared across the room, everyone silenced themselves. Then she shouted the next order. "Professor Tella here, will call your name. you will raise your hand and I will bring you your schedule. Then you will leave for breakfast. Understood?" everyone nodded, shard and briskly as if they wanted to leave. When everyone had left, professor Tella asked Madeline if she would come to her office for tea.

When Tella reached the office, she held the door for Madeline. Inside was a turquoise room with hot pink trim. On the wall were contemporary art pieces and books stacked everywhere possible. On the window ledge, there was as teapot with a single rose one it, with gold trimming. Tella was in her mid-twenties with a thick, wavy blond hair and deep purple eyes. She claimed that her parents turned them that color, but no one believed her. They had tea, and tella lent Madeline a book that had all the classified news of her dad. This was a big book, and Madeline had started to read them all. Then, Madeline scurried off to her first classes, hoping for good fortune and less questions as the day went on.

A few weeks later, Madeline finished the book and was returning it to Tella in her office, when tella asked her if she would do her a favor. "Madeline, Headmaster Longbottom and I are getting married in a few weeks and I want you to come. Would you please?" Madeline was stunned for a few seconds before responding yes, and promising that she would keep it a secret. As she sulked back into her dorm, she asked herself why she was like she was. Why she kept making promises that will soon be too overwhelming. The weight of all the promises would bring her down. Madeline, full in her daytime robes and everything, plopped down on her bed, using her wand to draw the windows' curtains and hid from comitment.


	3. Chapter 3

thank you everyone for reading. i would like to inform you that there will be one more chapter unless you want me to continue, which could be notified through a PM or a REVIEW. if you feel so obliged, go to my profile to see what i am thinking about doing for my fanfiction. -twilightslittleangel

* * *

The next week, on Friday, Madeline wore her best robes all day never minding what the other people said. It was sunny and warm all day, giving everyone a boost in happiness. As the classes grew to an end, Madeline realized the last class she had for that day was professor Tella. Everything seemed to work out. When that class came, Madeline found herself more cheerful and happy than she usually was. After the class, Madeline asked Sammy to take her books to her room, and left to help professor Tella. Madeline brushed, parted, and curled Tellas' hair, while one of Tellas' sisters got her into the dress. Madeline constructed the bouquets and made the classroom look like the proper place to get married. The last thing Madeline had to make before the wedding started was two rings. One was a few multi-colored diamonds on a silver ring, the other just a thick silver band. The entire wedding itself, though, was amazing. Almost every teacher in the school was dumbfounded that Madeline created the rings and the decorations. The only odd part of it was amongst the crowd of well dressed witches and wizards, there were two people in the back filthy and ragged, as if they had been through a war. They were dressed in black sweaters and the man had a pair of round glasses on, while girl had bright red hair. The odd thing about them though, was that they kept looking at Madeline and before they left they whispered something in Tellas' ear.

After eating a full supper, Madeline went to her room and read her book. When she was sure that no one was going to come and bother her, she went to her backpack and took out her dad's journal and flipped the page to the last entry. She read it, knowing possibly might of happened.

_today Ginny and I went to the doctors so that the baby could get a check up. She had been blabbing this nonsense all the time about it being a boy or a girl and what color she should paint the room. Also, it seems like all pregnant humans do it, so if we are to live here then we ought to fit in. when the technician got the ultrasound started, her face turned pale, with an expression that worried me. I knew that something had gone wrong. My hand itched toward my wand, hidden inside of my jacket. Ginny was beaming the entire time though, so I couldn't spoil her mood. After the ultrasound, the technician led us to her office, and told us that the baby had died. Ginny was so sad, but wouldn't cry in public. As we got home though, she broke down into tears. The surgery is scheduled for next week, but I don't thing that she will be emotionally ready to take out the baby. Maybe. She's off writing in her journal right now so I wont bother her. _

_Harry_

Madeline knew the feeling that her dad must have had. Here her mom had a dead child inside of her and he couldn't do anything. Its like not being able to stop Sammy's' cancer though, even though it was close, but worse almost. It must of hurt her moms self esteem and wounded her soul. A tear rolled down her cheek as she put away the book. Madeline was stronger than that though. She wouldn't cry over the past unless it influenced the future too much. She took out the last book, the big leather bound one. On the first page, Harry Potter was written on the cover in a sloppy script. Madeline turned the page. The title on it said 'first year at Hogwarts' and had articles from the news, pictures and memories, same as the second and third year pages. On the fourth year page, there were many of the same things, articles and pictures, but one thing stood out. There was a picture of a man named Mad-Eye Moody, someone who her dad must have been close to. The rest were normal, until she got to the seventh year. There were no pictures of him, only acts of a dark force of magic and articles. An obituary of albus Dumbledore, some small pieces of paper that her dad wrote things like 'we miss you dobby' and 'I don't want any more people dying for me'. on the last page was her parents wedding picture, slightly bulging at the bottom with a bit of paper sticking out. Madeline was about to take out the paper when professor Tella came running into her room to tell her that the annual Christmas fight was happening.

A few days ago, all the people who's parents wanted them home for Christmas left, so all the

Leftovers stayed in the castle. Gryffindor tower usually had the most first years left, so when it came to decorating the castle, there was always a fight over who would put the star on top of the tree. Madeline sighed and trudged down the stairs in her short shorts and tank top and her hair disheveled. Everyone stopped their bickering when she came down stairs. Then she snitched the star from one of the kids and climbed the ladder to put it on the tree. Then she left the common room and pulled out the piece of paper that was sticking lopsided out of the scrapbook. She carefully removed the soft paper and unfolded it. It was a letter written in careful handwriting, words jumping out at Madeline at random spots. She then read it;

_If you are reading this it must mean that we(your parents) have left you and you went snooping around our house looking for memorabilia. It probably is because you want to remember as much as you can about us. We have left you because we are in search for your twin, James. When you were born, we ha d twins that we weren't prepared for, financially or mentally. We were scared by the stories that your aunt and uncle told us. Of course we had already tried for a child, but got a stale baby. Madeline, we left you with the story that we are dead because we didn't want to chasing us around, risking your life. Many people would kill you for being the Potter's daughter. Almost too many. If we do find him, we most likely will return to Hogwarts in which your dad would take the position for the potions class. With all the love we can possibly seal this with,_

_Your parents (Harry & Ginny)_

_Madeline put the paper into her current book she was reading, letting as many tears pour out of her heart and mind as possible. The night passed and Madeline bawled it away without anyone to comfort her or to give her a simple hug. For the second time in her life, Madeline felt all alone in the world no matter how many people said it was all right, because it wasn't._


	4. Chapter 4

thank you everyone who read on the 21st, i got over 100 hits. that is something worth celebrating. know, please remember that this is the last chapter unless i think so, and i am content were it is. maybe. dont forget to review, or check out my epic profile. my profile will have updates on what i am currently working on/thinking about doing/giving praise.

* * *

The first time in a long time, Madeline crawled out of her hiding spot on Christmas eve slower than most people. She hadn't eaten a full meal for a week, nor enough sleep to keep her going all day. She had drank more water than she had ever in her entire life. She put her messy, greasy hair in a ponytail and went to find James. She was going to do something to show him what he had done wrong. When she found him, he was lounging against a pillar in a hallway, with a cheerful look on his face and being stupider than normal with his friends. Madeline pushed them away, and with looks of fear they ran off to go hide as if she was going to track them down. Then she let the fury fly.

"James, did you forget that I existed? Did you forget that I was the one that told you we might be related? That I was nice enough to forgive you and you repay how? By ignoring me and totally 't'ing me off! You have 30 seconds to explain yourself. Starting now." Madeline let loose in a fly, swinging her hands and making a big fit of it.

"Madeline, cool down-" she cut him off and screamed no, then let him finish, "I had nothing to say to you." James said it as if it was no big deal, and that blew Madeline off again. She threw a soundless tantrum, then stormed off without doing any real damage. If he did say sorry, then she would regret taking him out.

When she returned to her room, she put a bow on the book she was giving Sammy, along with Sammy's name. Madeline hastily shoved the reasonably sized book underneath the giant tree. Up the stairs she dragged her feet and when she got into her room, Sammy had left a note tied to one of Madeline's bedposts. It stated that Sammy finished the book Madeline lent her and needed a new one. Attached was Madeline's book that she lent her. Madeline plucked the note and wrote on the backside;

Yeah, about that new book. You don't need one until school picks up again, do you?, then Madeline ran it upstairs into Sammy's room and tied the note to her bed post. Then she walked into her room and collapsed on her bed until the next day.

On Christmas day, Madeline trudged out of bed like she had for the last few days. She went to go take a shower and got changed into her strapless, floor length dark blue dress for the big Christmas dinner and dance fiasco. After taking her presents to her room, carefully unwrapping them and putting them into her trunk, she left for the common room. Usually for the dances she would sneak poly-juice potion in the punch and wear something inappropriate and claim that she doesn't have anything else to wear. This year she kept it simple. No poly juice, no extreme makeover on herself. She let her hair down out of its ponytail and sat on the couch in the common room gazing deep into the fire, when professor Tella came into the room. She asked if she would come to her office for tea. Madeline hitched up her dress and followed Tella.

In the office Madeline sat in her usual chair and fixed a cup of tea for herself and Tella. Then Tella spoke; "Madeline, I noticed that you have been missing meals and not coming out of your room, and when you do you make it seem as if it's a torture process. Every time I see you, you look so ragged Madeline. Just thought I would let you know because I want you to know that someone cares about your well being and that if you have any issues that I am here for you. The other reason I brought you here is I noticed that Sammy is getting really pale. Is she sick or something?" Madeline frantically searched her mind for a way to get out of this situation. She gave up on it though because if she didn't tell the truth she couldn't be trusted and Sammy could die if no one knew except her. Madeline yelled at inner self, and spilled the truth.

"Professor Tella, Sammy was feeling unwell before we left for school and was diagnosed with terminal cancer. She really wanted to graduate from Hogwarts before people found out. Sammy really wants to graduate, not be strapped to a bed and slowly dying. She wants to make the best out of what she can. And you know she wont enjoy it if she is strapped to that bed and forced to suffer." Madeline knew what she did was just wrong, that if Tella had the mind to send Sammy off to the nearest muggle hospital, Sammy would never forgive her. Madeline couldn't live through that. The only way was to pray for a kind, considerate heart in this moment. Then professor Tella sent Madeline away with her hand, to signal that she was thinking about what she should do and what would fit Sammy best. Madeline hoped it was for the best. With that she carried herself back to the common room.

Later that day, Madeline was sitting in the common room, reading her book, when a first year ran into the room and told her that she was needed in the great hall. Madeline was astounded, mainly because she wasn't supposed to go to the great hall until noon, when everyone else was settled in. she usually wasn't allowed for the meal, that's why she got to come to the dance and noon. A little early for a dance, but Longbottom could make the roof dark, and the setting to change into what ever the theme was to be so she was fearless. When she got into the main hall, everyone stared at her as if she was a meal crasher, if such thing existed. When she got to the front of the hall, Madeline was greeted by Headmaster Longbottom, and the two people that were at the wedding that were as torn and ragged as her during her depressing days. They had changed their clothing into clean garments and had washed their faces. Longbottom asked her if she would do the honors of changing the room into the theme of this years dance, the Tri-wizard games. She gaped inside of her mind because she had never done that to such a big area. She had done it in her little dorm when everyone else was asleep, but in such a big place she didn't know if her magic would hold. She gathered the courage up, and muttered the spell, and envisioned the room

When Madeline opened her eyes the room was turned into a magnificent ball room, with rose bushes with white roses, and flakes of snow falling from the roof. The eyes of many other people joined Madeline's as she gave herself a small round of applause for accomplishing something that almost no one else could. She was thrilled. Then professor Tella burst through the doors of the room, with a frantic look on her face that she immediately smoothed over to something kinder. The students then started to ignore them. Tella went up to Longbottom and whispered something in his ear. Then she left to go finish whatever she was doing to begin with. Then the two odd people whispered to each other as the had for the last few minuets. Then they spoke;

"Hi Madeline, do you remember us? Your parents?" that's when it kicked into Madeline. Her parents came back for her because they knew that her twin was a totally ignorant person who had no space for his family. Madeline gave them such a hug that she would have fallen over. James realized what had happened and stood up from his table, and walked over to Madeline, who was now hiding in between her parents, knowing that if she got out there he wouldn't survive. With great caution, Madeline grasped her wand, and hid as he approached. As James was walking toward his real family he spoke; "Madeline, I know what I did was wrong. I never should have ignored you and treated my friends better. Even though you are my official sister, I know that I will never get rid of you, so I have decided to make sure that we can co-exist, if that is possible. Will you accept my apology?"

Madeline was shocked by him, thinking that he could walk right up to her, ruin her family moment even though this was his family too, and ask for her forgiveness. She had already used all of her forgiveness up for that little liar, but it was Christmas. She would regret it eventually, but she welcomed him into the hug, and her dad broke away from the hug. He said "Madeline, I think we need to put the poly-juice potion in the punch, don't you think so to?". Madeline smiled from ear to ear and with that she took out the flask of emergency poly-juice potion, ripped out some of her dads hair and dumped the whole lot into the punch. With the entire family howling with laughter, the ball began and they remained a family for the rest of forever.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL THE AWESOME PEOPLE FOR READING 'A YEAR AFTER DEATH'. WITHOUT YOU, THIS STORY MIGHT HAVE FAILED. THANK YOU!**


End file.
